Mew Mew Madness Tokyo Mew Mew
by Okami-Chan5
Summary: Lettuce dreams of two girls being beat up by a dark haired boy, but when she arrives where her dream was, nothing happens. Will they be able from preventing it from happening?
1. Mint's Heart

Tokyo Mew Mew  
Mew Mew Madness  
By: Okami-Chan5  
Chapter 1: Mint's Heart  
  
(A/n: Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew: Mew Mew Madness (Jeez. . . that's a lot of "Mew Mew") I think the title is kind of catchy ^///^. The story is rated R for language, crude humor, and other stuff that really isn't important. All of the characters are older in my sotry so if things kind of get. . . yeah, you know what I mean. I'm sorry if any of you have read my other story: "Survivor: Feudal Japan" but I'm working on that to so don't worry. I thought this story would be different from sll of my tohers, so have fun. ^_^; -=does anybody ever read these author narrations anyways?=- )  
  
Earth. . . A beautiful blue planet filled with millions of life forms. Earth. Today, however, there are around 2,580 species of animals facing extinction on this planet. It is time to stand up against this destruction. . . Now. For all living creatures. . . and ourselves!  
  
Ichigo Momoiya stretched on the roof of her house. A chilly breeze blew her pink hair out of her face. Ichigo was a senior in High School and was facing the ever dreading final exams. She sighed and rolled over onto her back, and looked at the beautiful blue twilight of midnight. She had just got done studying, and was very, very exhausted. Ichigo was no ordinary girl. She and five known others were mixed with the DNA of endangered animals. Personally, she was mixed with Iriomote Cat. Whenever she was nervous or excited or scared or sad (pretty much every blood pulsing action) her cat ears would appear, they were not on her head for the time being. Ichigo had her crush, not boyfriend, Masaya, who helped her with her homework. The only reason she was on her roof, was because she was the only one in her family that could jump that high and be able to land on her feet when she fell.  
"So, homework was O.K.?" a familiar voice said.  
Ichigo, blissfully unaware of what was going on weakly said: "Yeah. . . it was alright. . ." she looked over and her friend Mint Aizawa was sitting next to her with her hands under her chin, she looked sad, "MINT! Oh. . .sorry, what the hell are you doing on my roof?" Mint was a sort of snobby girl with bluish hair and blue eyes. Mint was also part of the Mew Mew project and had Ultramarine Lorikeet. Her wings had sprouted from her back, something was the matter with her.  
Mint looked up into the starry black void and asked, "Have you ever loved anyone before?" Ichigo blushed lightly and looked over back to the sky. What in all that is holy, was MINT doing on HER roof?  
"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked the sad Mint.  
Mint chuckled meekly and said, "You still haven't answered my question. Have you ever acutally, with all of your heart, loved somebody?"  
"Well. . . I think I have, how are you ever sure?" Ichigo started to fiddle with her school uniform.  
Mint continued with the very personal questions, "Are you still a virgin?" Mint ignored Ichigo's loud yell and clawing to keep herself from falling off of the roof, once back up, her cat ears and tail were visible, and she was blushing very deeply.  
"Of-of course I am!" Ichigo said.  
"I think I have found somebody to love, but I am not sure, if I am ready."  
Ichigo smiled and patted Mint's back, without harming her delicate wings, "That's wonderful. Who is the lucky guy, might I ask?" Mint's wings suddenly lifted her off of the roof.  
"Er. . . good night Ichigo," and she disappeared of to her mansion most likely. Ichigo felt suddenly tired again and climbed into her bedroom and cuddled into bed without changing into her pajamas.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I'm tellin' ya'," Ichigo said to Lettuce Midorikawa, "something is up with Mint." Lettuce had large spectacles with green eyes behind them, and grassy short, green hair tucked behind her ears. Lettuce was very shy, and was also part of the Mew Mew project. She had her DNA fused with a Finless Porpoise.  
"Maybe we should just leave her alone. I don't really know what to do in these matters, I've never gone out with anybody," Lettuce said. They were walking around a shrine somewhere by themselves. A long-haired girl with purple hair and purple eyes (A/n: Isn't that convienient?) walked out a corner, strongly smelling of incense.  
"The heart of a troubled one should only be dealt with on her own. We can not decide what to do with her, so we best leave her alone," Zakura Fujiwara voice spoke. She was, like everyone else so far, in the Mew Mew Project. She was infused with a Gray Wolf.  
"Where the hell did YOU come from?" Ichigo exclaimed, her cat ears appeared on top of her head.  
"Since I am in college (A/n: She is mostly older than anyone else) I have a lot more time so I manage this shrine." she was indeed, holding a straw broom. Ichigo was ashamed for her sudden bluntness. Her cat ears drooped.  
Zakura patted Ichigo's left shoulder and said, "It's O.K. Mint will figure out her heart on her own."  
"Mint's heart. . ." Lettuce wondered. She stood on top of the shrines steps and prayed for them all to find their own hearts, and to be happy for the rest of their lives.  
"Where do you go to college at?" Ichigo asked Zakura.  
"Tokyo University," Zakura told simply.  
"T-t-t-okyo University?!" Lettuce and Ichigo exclaimed in unison. Zakura nodded solemly.  
"Now that you have paid your respects, please leave, I have a lot of work to do and I don't want people just hangin' around," Zakura whacked them both in the head with her broom and they ran back into Tokyo city. They had to go to work anyways. T  
Both of them got into their work uniforms and Lettuce started to take orders from various people. Ichigo started to bake cakes, fill cups, and clean dishes. She heard a hyper voice from beyond the kitchen walls.  
"Hiya there everybody!" Pudding Fon exclaimed to the entire of the restarunt. Pudding had short blonde hair. Pudding was very very VERY hyper. She was also part of the Mew Mew Project. She was infused with a monkey. She was the last discovered Mew Mew in my story, or so everbody involved thought. Lettuce picked up something from the tables. Something that sounded very much like new Kirema Anima. Lettuce quickly reported this news to a very good looking blonde haired boy named Ryou Shirogane. Lettuce actually had a little crush on him, as did everybody else, well, a lot of them had a crush on a kind of butler named Keiichiro Akasaka. He had dark brown hair and had a sweet serentity around him that made him a ladies man. By saying, almost every girl liked him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lettuce went to sleep at 10:00 p.m. dreaming an odd dream. She was flying over the city of Tokyo. She landed somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo were a huge crater had dug in some mysterious way. Two girls were being toyed with by some boy with black black hair and pointy ears. He punched them to the ground, where another crater was formed. The girls screamed loudly, but when Lettuce tried to save them, nothing happened. The boy's laugh echoed through the night, as well as the girls pleas.  
She woke up, cold sweat pouring down her face. That was no ordinary dream, that was actually going to happen, and Lettuce was going to stop it. Those poor girls, who were they, and who was the dark haired boy? One thing was for sure, he wasn't Kish, no matter how familiar they looked to each other. Lettuce reached out blindly to find her glasses on a bedside table. She picked up the phone to call Ichigo right away, along with Zakura, Pudding, and Mint. Ichigo's voice came through the receiver.  
"Merry Christmas. . ." Ichigo said stupidly.  
And so, Lettuce told her about her dream, "And then, this black haired guy started to attack them!"  
"Whoa. . . do you think it might be a vision?" said Ichigo, fully awake, "Maybe those are the new Mew Mews we heard about earlier yesterday. What do you think?"  
"I think we should go check out that crater tomorrow, are you with me?"  
"Yeah!" Lettuce hung up the phone and then called all of the other known Mew Mews. They all agreed to go except for Mint, she said she had things to take care of. Lettuce thought it might have something to do with the ammont of house work she had and agreed to let her stay home. With Zakura on their side, they could get thier homework done in an instant, so time was not an issue for any of them. Keiichiro decided to go along too, to see if the black haired boy had any relations to Kish, and if he did, he would terminate him. Ryou said he would be busy working on another DNA testing, something he said was top secret.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The next day they trooped to the crater sight, no crater was there, yet. Lettuce walked around warily, her long white ribbon like ears had extended from her head. Zakura had knocked on the door of a home near by (the only home for a mile). A girl with midnight blue hair and square lensed glasses answered the door. She had light gray eyes, and her hair reached to the floor. She wore a kind smile.  
"Konnichiwa, this is the Uma residence, I am Suiren Uma, how may I help you?"  
"Konnichiwa, uh. . . have you seen anything suspicious around here? By the way my name is Zakura,"  
"No, none at all. Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?"  
"Sure!" Zakura walked into the small home and sat down on the leather sofa. It was very comfortable. A girl with short brown hair and also light gray eyes walked into the living room.  
"Konnichiwa! My name is Sakura!" she was more energetic than Suiren. Who was now making some dip for crackers.  
"Do you know where your mother or father is?" Zakura asked. Suiren had walked into the room and placed the tea down, along with crackers and dip.  
"Our mother and father went shopping, and have not returned for five years," Suiren said gloomily.  
"Oh. . . I am sorry,"  
"Don't worry about it! You didn't know," Sakura exclaimed, she was still wearing that cute smile that happy children wore.  
"How old are you?"  
"I am a Junior at High School, what about you?"  
"I go to college at Tokyo University,"  
"College!? Wow, you look soo much younger!"  
"Sakura!" said Suiren sternly.  
"Sorry. May I call you senpai Ms. Zakura?"  
"Senpai?" Zakura exclaimed.  
"You are my senpai in life of course!"  
"But we've only just met!"  
"It doesn't matter if we've met, we are already friends."  
"Wow! Thanks!"  
"No problem,"  
"Hey look, to the point," Zakura took a sip of green tea, "have you two experienced any werid markings?"  
"Nope!" Sakura excliamed, she acted so much like a junior high student.  
"No we have not, nor have we ever," Suiren said in her misty stern voice. Her voice had a sort of finality that signaled that the conversation was over.  
"Ms. Suiren, how old are you, may I ask?"  
"I am in my second year of Kyoto U,"  
"Second?"  
"Yes, I have to get good grades to support my sister and I, since our parents have abandoned us."  
"I understand, good bye Ms. Uma, and Sakura." Zakura finished her crackers and left the Uma residence. Everbody packed up their stuff and left the only house in the area peace. What would come would come, and they would just have to face it.  
* * * *  
  
"Hello Ryou," Mint spoke, standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face, "how's your work doing?"  
"Fine, thank you." He smiled and signaled her to come over to him. She ran over and threw her arms around him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"I've been waiting for you,"  
"Ryou, I can't keep this a secret much longer, we have to tell them. . . they are on to us already. Do you think we are ready for. . ."  
"I know Koi, but just relax. . . we will be ready when the time comes. . . which I feel is becoming quite soon indeed," they went into a deep kiss. Mint pressed up against a machine and held Ryou's shoulders, while he held her head in his hands, ruffling her hair. Mint moved slightly and grasped for something to give her support from behind, and pushed down a lever without knowing, neither of them knew as the fell lustfully to the floor, with eys wide shut to the world.  
  
(A/n: Well, there you go. Chapter 1 of Mew Mew Madness, and believe me, soon it WILL be madness. Will Ryou and Mint's secret be exposed? And what will happen to the others in the group? Find out in chapter 2! See ya there!  
Okami~Chan) 


	2. The Shockwave

Tokyo Mew Mew  
Mew Mew Madness  
By: Okami-Chan5  
Chapter 2: The Shockwave  
  
(A/n: I was really disappointed that they did not have "Tokyo Mew Mew" in their list of anime. So it is Misc. -=Nobody ever reads here!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh. . . here is the second chapter. Later!)  
  
An earthquake quivered the earth. MInt looked up from Ryou and saw the lever she pulled it was opereating something, something bad.  
"RYOU! LOOK!" Mint screamed and pointed at the machine. Ryou looked up and saw the machine start to erupt into electricity.  
"YOU BAKA! SHIT!" he ran to try to pull the lever down, but it just electructed him. He fell crumpled to the floor. Mint held her head to his chest and heard a heartbeat, he was still alive. The machine gave a great roar and sent a huge blue and white shockwave out of Cafe Mew Mew into the city of Tokyo. Mint hoped somethng bad wasn't going to happen, she hoped in vain.  
  
The others were driving back into town leaving the Uma residence behind. Maybe, Lettuce thought, It really was just a bad dream. But I can't help feeling that it wasn't. Ichigo saw the worried expression on Lettuce's face and tried to cheer her up.  
"Hey Lettuce! Don't worry, you didn't know and besides, we got to meet some very nice people. Isn't that right Zakura?"  
"Yeah, you tried Lettuce!" Zakura encouraged. Lettuce smiled and pushed on the gas. The road was unusually empty. A low rumling noise stared to erupt from the ground. A giant shockwave came hurtling towards them.  
"DUCK!!!!" Lettuce screamed, as did everbody else. The Shockwave cut the car's top off and Lettuce felt immence power whizzing half an inch above her head. The shockwave came and passed, but the car crashed into a tree near by. Ichigo flet dazed and blacked out, along with everyone in the car.  
  
Ichigo looked up blearily at the midnight black sky and saw that everyone was awake.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ichigo yelled out of place. Everyone stared at her, and she shuted up. Lettuce and Keiichiro both looked up at the moon. Lettuce looked very worried, and Keiichiro just was staring up at the sky. Zakuro was sitting on the seat of the demolished red Mitsubishi.  
"That's what I would like to know. Keiichiro?"  
"That certainly looked like the new DNA samples Ryou was working on, and it look like it took on new hosts."  
"Which means?" Zakura started.  
"There are new, and more powerful Mew Mews. Slightly dangerous, but still valuable." Keiichiro looked at Lettuce longingly and then turned quickly back to Zakura. She cocked an eyebrow at him, and then turned to Pudding, whose monkey tail and ears were poking out. A breeze blew Puddings short blonde hair into her face. She spoke in a tone she raely ever used.  
"What's coming is going to be the toughest we've ever faced before. All we can do now is watch and wait."  
"Whoa! Pudding, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Pudding nodded vigorously, and returned to her usual hyper self.  
"We need to go to Suiren and Sakura's house to see if it isn't cut in half. The shockwave was heading their way." Zakura started to walk towards their close home. Pudding, Lettuce, Keiichiro, and Ichigo followed.  
  
"Sakura! SAKURA! Are you O.K.?" Suiren yelled over their ruble of a house. Sakura yelled from the far left to say she was alright.  
"What the hell WAS that?" Suiren asked to the air. She walked around her home. A huge shockwave had cut it in half. She walked to her bathroom and saw her mirror (or what was left of it) She had A paw mark on her forhead, and Panda Ears and a little black Panda stub for a tail. She felt them to see if they were real. When she lifted her hands, they had paw marks on them, too.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed so that all of Tokya would hear her. Sakura burst in the room. She started to laugh at Suiren.  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! You have ears! He! He! He! And look! A tail! BWA HAHA HAHAHA!"  
"Yeah? Well look at YOU!" She also had ears and a tail. But they were lioness's ears, and a long lioness's tail. She laughed at herself. And then she was the paw mark on her forehead and her palms. She called them cool tattoos and shrugged. They were also wearing cool outfits. Suiren was wearing a dark black collar/choker. She was wearing a tube top, though it had large, long puffy white sleeves. And a short pleaded skirt, which was also dark black, and they were trimmed with white. Sakura had the same outfit, but it was dark blue and silver.  
"Cool outfits, though," Sakura stated, and smoothe out her skirt without reason. They started to walk out of the house when they met a dark haired boy.  
"Hello there. My name is Jugoku. It's going to be a pleasure to kill you."  
"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed in unison.  
* * * * Ichigo started to get more and more exhausted by the minute. She was the only one that was huffing and puffing, and her head hurt really bad. Pudding was hopping around and dancing shouted "Ten Bucks! Ten Bucks!" They finally arrived at the deserted home. The dark haired boy had come, and Suiren and Sakura were now Mew Mews. Ichigo wanted cool outfits like that. The dark haired boy approached Sakura. She backed away on the verge of tears.  
"Panda Dark Blade!" a beautiful blade that glew white, and had black ribbons dangling from it. She tried to slash at him, but he was very fast and kicked her sword out of her hands. Sakura held her hands up in the air and cried: "Twin Duel Blades!!" Two slightly shorter swords appeared in her hands, they too, glowed white. She charged at him with tears in her eyes, but he punched her in the face. She fell to the floor. The old Mew Mews lined up in a row. They all started their own speach.  
"FOR YOUR EVIL ACTIONS! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!" They all transformed. Ichigo had Iromote Cat ears and a tail with a pink bow. She wore maroon gloves, and tall maroon boots. She had a pink skirt and a pink shirt with small poofy sleeves. Lettuce had the same kind of shirt, though it was green. She wore no glasses. Two long white ribbon type things dangled from the top of her head. She had no skirt, but green underwear (A/n: Hey! I didn't make these up ya' know! ^///^; ) Pudding wore a muscle shirt, but also had puffy sleeves. Her clothes were a banana yellow. She wore very puffy shorts. Her monkey tail and ears were still out. Zakura had purple clothes. But hers was like a shirt that only covered her chest, and had puffy sleeves, and a very short mini skirt and tall purple boots that went up to her forehip. Gray wolf ears and tail were showing. Zakura's weapon was a beautiufl purple cross with a large pink gemstone in the middle of the cross. Pudding had a yellow ring with pink gems incrested in it. Lettuce had two round green balls with pink gems in each of them. Ichigo had a pink heart with, like everyone else, pink gems in it.  
Suiren and Sakura looked up from the ground and smiled. They cheered and tried to stand up. But they were too weak. The dark-haired boy chuckled.  
"No, no, no, no,no we WON'T have any distractions here. BLACK RENEGADE!" he sent a long black rope that hurt everyone but Lettuce, but she pretended to be hurt and fell to the ground just like everyone else. He seemed to have believed her and turned back to the two Umas.  
"You two can not live. You are a violation to national security."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!" Sakura yelled. He just chuckled again and made a huge energy beam and sent Sakura into the ground, forming a huge crater. Oh no! Lettuce thought, If I don't do something, they might DIE!! He was too busy toying with them, as they feebly tried to attck with their swords. Lettuce had to find something. She searched her heart. Words were coming into her head, though she didn't understand them, they were spoken from her mouth.  
"Thunder, Lightning, Air, Water, Soil, Fire. Help me find the attack I desire!!!!!!" She rose into the air and a large bright green energy ball was forming in her hands. "Ichigo! Help! Zakura! Help! Pudding! Help!" They all started to glow their dominant colors: Pink (Ichigo), purple (Zakura), and yellow (Pudding) Thier energy was sent into Lettuce and her eyes started to glow a luminous white, she just needed Mint's energy now. A blue light came out of nowhere filling her with one thing, love and desire. She looked anxiously at Keiichiro that was also affected by the bushes and turned her focus to the fight her energy ball was enormous. And Sakura and Suiren were already inconcious. She could FEEL them. Their energy was depleating. She figured she was sent some of Mint's emotions. Light started to make her body glow as she sent the energy ball hurtling towards the dark- haired stranger. HE looked around, but it was too late. He was engulfed by the light and was found seconds later stone dead on the floor. Lettuce's eyes closed, as she reaturned to her normal, glasses wearing self. She fell to the ground, and her glasses cracked on the floor. She saw nothing for a very long time.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Is she dead? Is she dead?"  
"No, she's not dead you bakahead!"  
"Hey that RHYMES! Dead! Bakahead! Dead! Bakahead!Dead! Bakahead! Dead! Baka-"  
"SHUT UP PUDDING!!"  
"Sorry Zakura!"  
"Hey look everybody! I think she's waking up!"  
"Mrs. Midorikawa, I am so sorry I was not there to help, I seemed to have-"  
"N-n-no I'm O.K., thank you for your concern though." Lettuce said painfully, her throut hurt from yelling so much. She also just realized she was in a hospital bed with white sheets and white blankets. She reached fir her glasses on a near by table and put them on, everything came into clearer focus.  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
"Four days," Ichigo said simply.  
"FOUR DAYS?" Lettcue croaked.  
"Thank you, Lettuce Midorikawa, for helping me and my sister, I now understand that we are in this together," Suiren's voice spoke. Lettuce jumped at her voice, she had not suspected her to be there.  
"I'm sorry I put you through so much pain, Senpai," Sakura said sadly.  
"I'm glad that I saved you from death, and that's all that matters." Lettuce said simply. Keiichiro clutched Lettuce's hand. She blushed right away. His hands felt so warm and soft. . . she shook herself mentally and stopped blushing, but she didn't not remove his hands. Ichigo smiled and turned to her own crush, Masaya. He was wearing a shirt that read: Save the Earth! Stop pollution! She hugged him and left the room, saying that she had to go to the bathroom. For a long time, nobody spoke. Lettuce seriously concidered goign back to sleep, but Keiichiro's hands kept her awake. Mint's emotions were so mixed, with pain, and love. That's kind of the way Lettuce felt about Keiichiro. But, she didn't go out with him because, a lot of people liked him and she didn't want to hurt their feelings. True, she had a little crush on you, but Keiichiro was more of a understanding person, and Ryou was just cute. She did fall asleep, with Keiichiro's hand still clutched in her hands.  
  
(A/n: Last chapter was cool, but this chapter was even better! Poor Lettuce, always stepping aside and letting people walk all over her. She should stand up for herself! Will someone claim Keiichiro's heart before Lettuce can figure out hers? Find out in Ch. 3!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Okami-Chan5) 


	3. The struggle to Keep Promises

Tokyo Mew Mew:  
Mew Mew Madness  
By: Okami-chan5  
Chapter 3: The Struggle to Keep Promises  
  
The next morning, Ichigo woke up bright and early next to Lettuce's hospital bed. Lettuce was still asleep. iHold on... why am I the only one here?/i Everyone else had gone home, after Ichigo fell asleep. Even Masaya and Keiichiro left. It was lucky that Ichigo kept guard over Lettuce. What if Kish suddenly came and took her away? Ichigo suddenly shuddered; she had bad experiences with Kish. The sunlight hit Lettuce's eyes, and she woke up drearily. She looked up at her hand (which was swung over her head) and she suddenly took it down and hid it under the blankets. She found her extra pair of glasses beside her, and put them on.  
"Where is everyone?" Lettuce asked.  
"Dunno, but they left after we both fell asleep; those scoundrels!"  
"I've never heard you use that word before. Are you alright?"  
"Just angry I guess. But don't worry about me!" Ichigo said downwardly.  
As soon as Lettuce checked out of the hospital, the Mew Mew's had to go straight to work. Ryou was a tireless manager for Café Mew Mew, and didn't let Mint have a tea break. Sakura and Suiren started working there too. Suiren's boyfriend showed up to have coffee, but then he had to leave for his own job. Lettuce was her old self again, she was dropping dishes everywhere. She sometimes wished she had a Mew Aqua to clean up for her. In fact, she had to stay late that evening to clean up the blown apart pastry she made. So wishing everyone a good evening, she went to work.  
Scrubbing at the cupboards, she heard something upstairs shuffle a little. She was terrified. If anything, she was a Mew Mew damnit! So throwing down her towel with new found courage, she went to work. She transformed into Mew Lettuce and hurried up the stairs. She heard something move, and that made her heart nearly explode. But, it was just a cat...a...black cat...Lettuce picked it up and patted her head. 'Wait! Black cats are bad luck!' she thought, as she put it down and ran for her life. She finally reached the door where the noise was coming from. She slowly reached for the doorknob. She hoped to all that was good that it wasn't a ghost.  
When she opened the door, she saw something very odd that made her jump and holler. Mint and Ryou were making out! Ugh!  
"Excuse my language but what the HELL are you guys doing?" Lettuce shrieked, "And why isn't Ryou a cat?"  
Mint was blushing but she said, "You can NOT tell anyone about this! Ichigo would be upset!" Mint was saying this because nobody told Ichigo that Masaya was "Deep Blue".  
Ryou then said, "I have developed a genetic pill for myself, so that I will not turn into a cat without really wanting to. It is quite ingenious really, even though -=smirk=- I am a genius!"  
"What can't I tell Zakuro, she keeps secrets, she never even talks! And what about the new Mew Mew's?!" Lettuce could hardly take in what she was seeing. Mint? And.... Ryou? Fine," Lettuce said at last, "I won't tell any one, I promise."  
"Thank you so much for this Lettuce. In fact, why don't I walk home with you?" Lettuce didn't see why not, so they both started walking when Mint said, "You know what? You can stay at my house! We'll have so much fun!" So being dragged by Mint, they went to her huge gigantic mansion.  
Walking up hundreds of stairs, and by-passing hundreds of waiters, they made it up to Mint's room safely. Mint let Lettuce take a seat on her bed, and they started to chat, while drinking some tea.  
"So," Mint asked, "You know my boyfriend, do you have one I could know about?"  
Lettuce blushed and immediately thought of Keiichiro, "No one would like someone as clumsy as me,"  
"That... that is SO not true Lettuce! You are very pretty! And...you just need more confidence in yourself! Don't let people push you around! Put your chin up!" Mint gasped. Lettuce got up, puffed her chin out stuck her arms out to their arm span and started walking around macho like. Mint laughed and pleaded Lettuce to sit down.  
"I..." Lettuce blushed, "actually like Keiichiro. I know that's shallow of me! I mean, everyone likes Keiichiro,"  
"Actually, that isn't true, everyone in the group besides you and Pudding has a boyfriend already, and I don't think Pudding has her eyes set on men yet, if you catch my drift,"  
"Really? Do you think so?"  
"Oh most defiantly!"  
"Don't tell anyone though!"  
"I won't, as long as you keep me and Ryou's secret to yourself,"  
"Deal,"  
The rest of the night, the two girls had all the fun in the world together. They had pillow fights, and stayed up late to watch "The Twilight Samurai", they even played hide and seek! Lettuce and Mint left to Café Mew Mew the next morning, chatting gaily. Zakuro, Suiren, and Pudding were all ready.  
The day at the Café went smoothly, Lettuce was slowly gaining confidence in herself, and only dropped three glasses and a pudding bowl that day. Keiichiro gladly helped her out, and in fact, they spent the whole day cleaning up the kitchen. Lettuce got to know Keiichiro better too. Keiichiro and Ryou had been working on the Mew project since Ryou was very little. Keiichiro also had a slight humorous side, and Lettuce laughed heartily at his jokes. Lettuce realized something that made her drop a dish.  
Was Keiichiro flirting with her? Keiichiro dropped to the floor to pick up the pieces. Lettuce bent to help. She knew she was blushing, but she could not help herself. Keiichiro got up, and looked at her with his deep, almost sorrowful eyes. It was as though he was looking into her soul. Lettuce blushed still harder and backed up, but she slipped on the mop. Keiichiro caught her.  
"OW! MY FOOT!" Lettuce shrieked. A piece of jagged glass was impaled in her right foot. Pain spread to every part of her body. Keiichiro laid her down immediately and left to get some Benzyl Peroxide and band aids. Tears started streaming down her face when she pulled the glass out. Keiichiro came back and slowly put the ointment on, it stung like hell, but Lettuce was crying enough, and couldn't even wince.  
"Relax, you will be fine, let me just wrap you up. I don't want you to go to work tomorrow, this cut id way to deep. I will talk to Ryou about it," Keiichiro smiled, and started to wrap bandages around Lettuces foot. His hands alone made her feel better, he seemed determined to make her feel better. But... she could never love him. He was too good for her. No matter what Mint said, she would feel the same no matter what. She felt so horrible she bent her head low and cried even harder. 'If I only had the confidence to tell him...' she thought as she cried. Her glasses fogged up so she could not see. She didn't even notice Keiichiro had left her foot and was now so close to her she could feel his presence. He took off her glasses and said as he cleaned them:  
"Don't despair your foot will get better..." he put the glasses back on, and Lettuce immediately stopped crying. He lifted her head up and sighed.  
He leaned forward, "Lettuce... I love you..."  
  
(A/n: Don't you love cliffhangers? Don't kill me! I will write the new one soon.  
Ciao! –  
Okami-chan5) 


End file.
